Guardian Angel
by Holy-Miracles-21
Summary: Ron Weasley doesn't need help. After all, he lost his brother, his wife, his best friend took his daughter, he has a good reason to drink... right? It seems no one else agrees. He is soon forced to join a support group. Here is where he meets Hermione Granger, a single mother and ex-drunk. But what's this feeling in Ron... he hasn't felt like this since Lavender... is this... love?
1. The Confrontation

**AN:** Hello Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins! This is my fanfiction, Guardian Angel! Some things may be wrong, as I am very dumb, so please let me know if I have to edit anything!

**Ron:** Holy-Miracles-21 owns nothing but the plot! If she owned Harry Potter, no one would read it.

* * *

A man's true character comes out when he's drunk.

~Charles Chaplin

* * *

Ron's face was hidden in his hands. An empty glass was close by.

A door opened. He felt hands on his back.

"Alright, let's get you out of here," Harry said. "C'mon Ron, you can do it."

"I'm a wreck!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Look at me! Twenty-five, and I'm a drunk! I have a four-year-old daughter at home, and look at me!"

"Yep, heard the speech last night. And the night before that. Basically, this is every week for me. Now, move your ass." Harry began pulling Ron to the door.

"Losing my brother and wife is no excuse!" Ron wailed. He was an emotional drunk. "Next, I'm gonna hear you're shagging my sister!"

"You're not gonna like the news of a new Weasley…" Harry said, trying to pull the red head out the door. This was more difficult than expected.

"See you tomorrow night, Weasley!" the bartender called.

The black-haired boy finally pulled him out of the bar. He sighed.

"You need some help."

Ron woke up on the couch, staring into his daughter's face.

"Oh, good morning, Rosie," he greeted, yawning.

Rose shook her head. "It's the afternoon, Daddy. You forgot to take me to preschool."

"I did?" Ron looked over at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Rose said. "Harry took me there."

"Wha's Harry doing in my house?"

"You gave me a key, remember?"

He whirled around. His eyes met that of Harry's, and they didn't seem too happy to see him.

"Hello, Harry."

He sighed. "Ron, you slept till five. You have a responsibility - you're someone' s father, man."

"I know that!" Ron stood up. "I know I'm someone's dad, you nitwit."

"Maybe you should just give Rose to Lavender-"

"No way. I won custody, and Lavender ain't getting _shit_ from me. Cheating on me with Parvati, that little bitch…"

Rose gasped.

"Rosie, can you please go into the other room and let me and your daddy talk?" Harry asked. "You can turn up the telly as loud as you like."

"Okay, Harry!" Rose quickly ran down the hall, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Harry turned to Ron, his expression hardening. "If you keep getting drunk, you're going to have to give her up, Ron."

"You think I don't know that?!"

The two walked into the kitchen, as if they were subconsciously moving away from Rose's room.

"All I'm saying is that you need help," Harry countered. "I care about you, Rose cares about you, more than even Lavender. You have to change."

"What do you suggest I do?" Ron asked, eating a plate of cold half-eaten eggs he found on the counter. He would have to thank Harry later for feeding Rose this delicious breakfast.

Harry shrugged. "See one of those Alcoholic Anonymous or whatever they're called? Maybe a Single Parent Support Group? Both?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm not that desperate."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as the media claims it to be. Maybe you will actually get some help. Try looking one up."

"No."

"Ron-"

"Harry, I'm not going to a support group. I can stop anytime I want."

"Can you now?"

"Yep."

Harry turned to the tiny fridge, and dug out a six pack of Bud Light. He took one of the drinks and set in on the table.

Ron's hand, as if on cue, immediately picked it up. Harry slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ron yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"Teaching you," Harry said, "discipline. You cannot pick up another beer from this day on."

"Not one?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm not doing it." Ron opened the Bud Light, and took a long sip.

Harry glared. "If that's what's going to happen, I think Rose better stay with me for a while."

"You are not taking my daughter with you."

"I'm taking her, whether you agree to change or not. You won't let her go to Lavender's, so she can stay with me. If you change for the better, you can have her back. But for now, you're dangerous."

Ron was taken aback. "I am not dangerous."

"Yes, you are," Harry deadpanned. He wasn't giving him any slack. "You could accidentally hit her, or make her think drinking is okay, or let her drink a beer-"

"You thought of everything, did you now?" Ron said, glaring.

"I'm taking her now. You better change."

Harry walked out of the room, calling Rose's name. Ron just stood at the counter. He listened to rummaging in the back rooms, and Rose asking why she was packing a bag.

A few minutes later, Rose walked into the kitchen. She hugged him.

"Goodbye, Daddy," she said, trying to hide her tears.

"Goodbye, Rosie," Ron kneeled by her side, and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get going, Rose. My house is a long way from here." Harry took Rose by her gloved hand, waved goodbye to her dad, then walked out of the kitchen. The door to the flat opened, then closed.

Ron sank to the ground.

He was… alone.

What if he doesn't change? Will Harry really take Rose?

Ron shook his head. No, he wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't take his little angel…

He stood up, and walked back to the living room. He took out his laptop.

Maybe it was time he looked for a support group…


	2. The Proposal

Chance only favours the prepared mind.

~Louis Pasteur

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't touched your drink," Seamus said. "You must be really depressed."

"Shut up," Ron groaned.

"Touchy." The bartender took the glass from the red-head and studied it. "How come you haven't taken a drop from it? Usually about now you ask for a second one."

"Can you just be quiet? I'm grieving the loss of my daughter."

"What?! Rose is dead?!"

"No, you nitwit. Harry took her."

"Oh. Well, at least she's safe."

Ron rested his face in his hands. Everyone seemed to think he was a bad dad. He wasn't - just irresponsible. He always made sure there was food… most of the time. He took her to preschool… most of the time. Well, at least he was awake when she was there… did he have to say it anymore?

Seamus tapped Ron's shoulder. "Perhaps you should go to a support group."

"Just how many support groups are there in London, anyhow?!" Ron snapped.

"Well, there has to be a lot, I reckon."

"Are you two done yet?!" a voice yelled from the back of the bar. "I'm not paying you to talk, Seamus!"

"I'm talking a friend out of murdering someone and/or killing himself, Dean!" Seamus yelled back. He turned to Ron and said, "My boss is kinda rude. I forgot to bring him some… ice."

"Ice?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Dude, are you _still_ on drugs?"

"No." Seamus looked around, looking at anything besides the man in front of him.

"Then what's with this stain on your shirt?" Ron pointed to a white, powdery stain on his collar.

The bartender sighed. "Fine. Jig's up. I didn't give 'em up."

"Dude!"

"What?" Seamus shrugged. "You have alcohol as your escape; mine's drugs."

"Why is my life like an episode of Shameless?" Ron rested his head in his hands again.

"You can't help that on this side of the road, everybody's poor," Seamus complained. "Goddamn rich people."

"Maybe we wouldn't be poor if we just gave up our addictions," Ron mused.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Then, the Boss Man yelled at Seamus again, and they quieted down.

"Alright," Seamus said after a while. "I have a proposal for you. And listen closely."

Ron nodded his head.

"Okay. How about this; you and I go to some support group together. We can both get help. Also, I have to make sure you actually go."

"And vice versa?"

"Precisely."

Ron thought for a moment. Now, he had no way to worm his way out of this situation. He was going to a support group, he was going to prove Harry wrong, and get back Rose.

Also, he may get some of that ice Seamus was talking about. He always wanted to try it.

"Okay," Ron finally decided. "I accept your proposal."

The two shook hands.

"Also," he added, "bring me a beer. I have no idea when I'm going to get another one."

* * *

**AN:** So, two beloved storybook characters are on drugs and are poor.

What am I doing to Harry Potter.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to leave a review, and maybe favourite it!


End file.
